Talk:G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme/@comment-1151457-20150730070740
Okay people, for those of you who didn't know or can't read Japanese and don't want to go scouting for the information I'll post up the supposedly linked/translated units that are going to be in this set! I hope you're ready because here we go! Some names are subject to change. Dark Elemental has already been revealed so I'm removing him from the list and please keep in mind this is a rough translation taken from Pojo. Maiden of Flower Garden, Maile G0/Neo Nectar/Power 4000/Shield 10000/Critical Trigger AUTO RC: this unit into your soul When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Ranunculus" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets Power +5000 until end of that battle. Maiden of Early Bloom, Via '''G1/Neo Nectar/Power 7000/Shield 5000 ACT RC 1/Turn GB1: two normal units from your drop zone on the top of your deck If you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Ranunculus" in its card name, choose one of your units. Then, choose up to four of your units with the same name as that unit, and they get Power +3000 until end of turn. Shuffle your deck. '''Black Record, Israfil G1/Angel Feather/Power 6000/Shield 0 CONT: Sentinel AUTO: a card from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on GC from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Then, if there is a card named "Black Record, Israfil" in your drop zone, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up. Black Ultimatum, Nakir G1/Angel Feather/Power 7000/Shield 5000 AUTO: a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it When this unit is placed on RC from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 3 card with "Gadreel" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it. CONT Hand: While you are paying the cost for Stride, this card gets grade+2. Dreamlight Unicorn G2/Angel Feather/High Beast/Power 8000/Shield 5000 AUTO: CB1 When this unit is placed on RC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a face up card from your damage zone, and heal it. AUTO: When this unit leaves RC, look at the top two cards of your deck, search for one card from among them, put that card into the damage zone, and put the other card on the bottom of your deck. CONT VC/RC/GC: Resist Flying Kelly G2/Genesis/Power 8000/Shield 5000 AUTO GB1: CB1 When this unit is placed on RC, you may pay the cost. If you do, Soul Charge 3, if you have a card named "Flying Kelly" in your soul, draw a card, and Counter Charge 1. Goddess of Decline, Hel G1/Genesis/Power 6000/Shield 0 CONT: Sentinel AUTO: a card from your hand, and discard it When this unit is placed on GC from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle. Then, if there is a card named "Goddess of Decline, Hel" in your drop zone, choose a card from your damage zone, and turn it face up. Mage of Taboos, Kafir G0/Shadow Paladin/Power 4000/Shield 10000/Critical Trigger AUTO RC: this unit into your soul When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Claret Sword Dragon" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets Power +5000 until end of that battle. Knight of Reform, Peel G1/Royal Paladin/Power 7000/Shield 5000 AUTO RC GB1: When a grade 2 unit is placed on your RC, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Altmile" in its card name, choose up to two units in the same column as this unit, and those units get Power +2000 until end of turn.